Sleepless Nights
by IceDollSayaka
Summary: Have you ever been in love secretly? Syaoran has been admiring Sakura from afar ever since 'that' day.. He has no choice but to hide his ture feelings since their friendship is at risk. Would things go well between the two? [AUSyaoranxSakura] Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Sleepless Nights  
****By: IceDollSayaka**

* * *

**Prologue – Syaoran's POV**

I sat there staring at my computer screen. It was as if only a minute has passed, but it had already been an hour. I could look at my desktop wallpaper all day… It was a picture of _her_.

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and looked closer into the monitor. It was such a pretty image taken by her best friend. I could see her moist lips curved into a wide smile and her jade green orbs gleaming with sparkles. I closed my eyes for a moment and started to imagine… what would it be like if she's mine? All I could do is watch from afar; stare at her like a desperate fool. No, I'm not a stalker; I'm just… a hopeless romantic.

As I opened my eyes again, it read 1:00am on the clock. I realized I've been wasting time just admiring her when I should've spent it typing my homework. Sighing, I opened a few programs and started to type. But nothing would come into my head. I'm so helpless; I can't even start a simple English homework. How would I even deserve her? She's so high and mighty. Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with a girl that is not mine… A girl I can't even reach. She's every guy's dream, a dream that can never be my reality. I know that and I've accepted that fact, that I can never claim that she's mine. I could never call her 'my girl'. I can never tell her… that I love her…

She was once mine, but now I can't have her because she belongs to someone else. Until now, I can't forget those last words she said to me before she left…

"_I can't love you if you'd leave me in end. We can't be like this… I'm sorry."_

And that's how it ended.

For her it seems so simple, but for me, it was like my whole world crushed. I realized that it was too good to be true. Now I'm just… a hopeless romantic.

I'm a boy desperate for love… To be loved by a girl who was never mine. We were never meant for each other in the first place. I was too scared…

Fear caused our end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tanks for reading! This is just the prolouge... I'll be posting the first chapter soon. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. A New Beginning

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A New Beginning**

"Syaoran, what's up with you? It'll be fun, so c'mon…"

"I just don't feel good about it, Yamazaki. It's just not my thing. I'd rather stay home and rest."

"So you won't come? Even if Kinomoto comes as well?"

"What? She'll be going there too? How come? She's not that type of girl that would get in to night parties…" Syaoran said with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to come too, but since her boyfriend is coming, she decided to come as well… Just in case Keiji would be drunk and do something stupid again."

"Oh, I see… It's for her boyfriend huh…"

"So, what do you say? Will you join us?"

"Yeah, sure. I come."

"Alright! I'll be there at Hiiragizawa's house at seven sharp. Meet me there." Yamazaki said as he went off to the opposite direction. Syaoran just nodded in reply.

He continued walking along the hallway with his hands in his pocket. Classes were already over, everyone has left the school building, so no one was around. He had to stay for soccer practice a while ago, now that it's already over; he's on his way home.

"…What do you mean? Keiji-kun, tell me it's not true!"

"I'm not lying, I just had to do it. C'mon babe, it no big deal…"

"It is a big deal for me! Don't call me 'babe' anymore, it's all over between us!"

Syaoran stopped.

"_Was that a couple breaking up? I can't believe I just overheard it…"_ Syaoran thought. He didn't mean to listen in their conversation; they were just speaking too loud. He didn't want them to notice him, so he just stopped walking for a while and sighed.

"What did you say? You have no right to end our relationship. You're _my_ cherry blossom, and you would just wither without me. Are you sure you want this?"

Sakura gave a glare as she turned her back on her ex-boyfriend. Keiji was getting pissed at her actions and took her wrist with force.

"What?"

"You can't run away. I won't let you, Sakura-_chan_."

"D-don't touch me! I don't want any contact with you anymore!"

Syaoran, overhearing their whole conversation, realized that the couple was Sakura and Keiji. "_So that's why their voices were so familiar… Man, I didn't want to hear all this. It's rude to eavesdrop… but… I can't just walk away, Kinomoto is getting hurt."_ He took another step glanced at the hallway to his right, where Sakura and Keiji are. Sakura was struggling to get free from Keiji, but to no avail. Keiji is obviously taller and stronger than her, and he wouldn't let go.

"Get away from me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran, wanting to save Sakura, stepped in the scene.

"…Let her go!" Syaoran said. Anger was evident in his voice.

"Now who might you be? A knight in shining armor?" Keiji looked at him, still not letting go of Sakura.

"I said, let her go!" Syaoran stepped forward.

Syaoran didn't have time to introduce himself; he just wanted Sakura to be safe, away from this guy. He looked at Sakura's jade green eyes and it was getting teary. She was obviously getting hurt because of what Keiji is doing to her.

"What if I don't want to?" Keiji said with a smirk as he tightened his grip on Sakura's wrists.

"Ahh! You're hurting me!" Sakura said in pain.

Keiji was pulling Sakura by her wrists, and Sakura was struggling to get free with her back facing him. Syaoran could see that she was not in a comfortable situation, so he took another step towards the two and pushed Keiji away from Sakura. Keiji didn't expect that move and his grip on Sakura loosened which made them both unbalanced. Syaoran successfully caught Sakura's back before she could fall on the ground.

"Uh, thanks, Li-kun." Sakura said as she got up.

"Ugh, damn you!" Keiji said as he threw a punch aiming at Syaoran's face. Syaoran evaded it and punched Keiji back. Keiji was hit, but only on the cheek. He grew furious because no one has ever hit him on the face. "You've got some nerve," he said as he punched Syaoran once more, this time it hit squarely on the face.

"Oh my…" Sakura said as she saw Syaoran's nose bled.

"…Haha, no one ever hit me in the face. So how'd you like that?" Keiji said with a smirk.

"…" Syaoran didn't reply. His bangs were covering his eyes and his palm was holding his bleeding nose.

"Keiji please, just stop it." Sakura said to his ex-boyfriend with a glare.

"…I'll make you pay, Li Syaoran." Keiji said as he turned his back on them, "You too, Sakura. If you think that breaking up with me was a good idea, then I'll prove you wrong." Then he started walking away.

As soon as Keiji was out of sight, Sakura took out her pink handkerchief and handed it over to Syaoran.

"Here you go, Li-kun. Thanks for saving me a while ago, but I'm sorry that you were hurt because of me…" Sakura said.

"No, it's alright." Syaoran looked at her with a smile, "I apologize for meddling in your business, but I just can't stand seeing guys like him harassing you."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back.

Syaoran gazed at her, they were the only people left in the hallway. "_Her smile… that smile was… for me."_ Syaoran thought.

"Is there anything wrong? Li-kun?"

"Ah, sorry. I spaced out there…" Syaoran replied, "So uh, you're going home now?"

Sakura nodded.

"Let me walk you home then."

"Oh, it's okay. I can manage."

"No, I insist. It's unsafe for a young lady to be walking alone, you don't know when hooligans would appear."

"Haha, alright then."

As they started walking, Syaoran felt happy. It has been such a long time since they've had a chance to talk. Ever since _that day,_ it became awkward for them both to hang out together. Syaoran was contented this way, admiring her from afar. Sure, they had a past together, but the past is past. He would not mess up this moment with her again, not anymore. He continued to look at her, memorizing even the slightest detail on her face. She was just too perfect, too beautiful. Sakura, oblivious to the fact the Syaoran had feelings for her, was acting as if nothing happened. She was being her usual cheerful self, but Syaoran could notice the sadness in her eyes.

"Something must've happened… Are you okay?" Syaoran spoke, looking deep into her eyes.

"…Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Your eyes tell me you're not."

Sakura suddenly stopped. "…"

"_That look..."_ Sakura thought, _"It's piercing right through me… He could see… my sadness…"_

Syaoran looked at her, her head was facing the ground and her bangs were covering her jade eyes. She was starting to cry.

"K-kinomoto…"

"…Keiji-kun is such a moron!" Sakura exclaimed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"…He lied to me…"

"…"

"He told me that he won't do drugs anymore… I overheard him talking to one of his friends that they'll be planning something at tonight's party. I just know it has to do something with illegal drugs; that look, that smirk… It was too obvious for me. He hasn't gotten over the addiction, despite everything that I've done for him. He… lied. He doesn't really love me. He only acted sweet and gentle because he knew my father was rich and big in business. Becoming his girl was only a part of his plan, to get a step closer to more and more money…"

"…Then he doesn't deserve you. If he was only using you, it was a good thing that you broke up with him." Syaoran said frankly. Deep inside he was in rage, so angry with the man who just used Sakura… the Sakura that was once his.

"I'm so stupid. I let myself fall for someone as low as him…" her voice was shaking, Syaoran knew that she was really feeling hurt, but he couldn't do anything.

"_I couldn't do anything for her. At the time when she really needs someone, I'm just standing here… Watching her cry."_

"Even though he's a huge moron… I don't understand why I still… love him."

Those last two words shattered Syaoran's heart.

"…_I don't understand why I still… love him."_

"…_I still… love him."_

"…_love him."_

_To be continued_…

* * *


End file.
